Источник могущества
«Источник могущества» ( ) — справочник к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Force and Destiny» производства «Fantasy Flight Games». В книге рассматриваются в первую очередь вергенции (источники Силы) и различные места, которые имеют связь с Силой. Выпущен 17 марта 2016 года. Аннотация издателя В некоторых местах по всей галактике, известных как вергенции, Сила необыкновенно сильна. Самый известные храмы джедаев строились над такими местами. Многие из них были подвергнуты изоляции Империей в её стремлении скрыть все знания о Силе. Некоторые планеты также имеют необычайно сильную связь с Силой, как, например, Илум, Дагоба и легендарный Оссус. Такие планеты были когда-то центрами обучения и практической деятельности джедаев. Ныне на них могут скрываться чувствительные к Силе изгнанники, разрушенные храмы или тайники с драгоценными и мощными артефактами. «Источник могущества», дополнение к ролевой игре ''Star Wars: Force and Destiny, позволяет вам начать исследование многочисленных вергенций, храмов джедаев и миров, ярко проявленных в Силе. На 144 страницах игроки и мастера игры найдут подробные описания знаковых местах, таких как Храм джедаев на Корусанте, планета Лотал Внешнего Кольца и таинственный, сказочный мир Мортис. Nexus of Power также представляет четыре новые игровые расы вместе с кораблями и снаряжением, которые специально предназначены для использующих Силу, и содержит восемь модульных встреч, которые могут быть отыграны в односессионных приключениях или использованы в качестве стартовой точки для полной кампании.'' Появления * Deelguh * Zerala Dinn * Дуку * Morana * Torva * Gallo * Gerant * Holenesh * Julia * Tobar Ka-Teen * Kallyx * Needa Kame * Alor Keto * Сатал Кето * Lodaka * Eara Lota * Malmourral * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Квай-Гон Джинн * Malthegn * Orl Miscord * Oorrl Morm * Rugor Nass * Neer * Одан-Урр * Уру * Orphne * Ilia Orpin * Улик Кель-Дрома * Revan * Rian Ruh * Sianna Sekko * Сатель Шан * T'alla * Taradon * Тета * Laqasa Trill * Луминара Ундули * Sala Vindako * Мейс Винду * Blaise Zirkonn |c-creatures= * Лот-кот * Лот-крыса * Нерф |l-creatures= * Accipiptero * Arbozoic tree * Asharl panther * Blismal * Bloodfly * Bogwing * Butcherbug * Коло-когтерыба * Dark Hunter * Дракозмей * Dust stalker * Фамбаа * Gorgodon * Gualaar * Кааду * Leaf-tail right|thumb|200px|A Loth-cat playing with a training remote * Нерф * Opee sea killer * Posenaur * Ранкор * Razhak * Reenee * Водное чудовище сандо * Scrange * Skysnare * Snowfeather bird * Spade-headed smooka * Swamp slug * Trollbane * Ursosaur |l-droids= * Chameleon droid * Krath war droid * Stone guardian |c-events= * Aleena-Kindalo war * Войны клонов * Эпоха Империи ** Раннее восстание против Галактической Империи *** Bombing at the Empire Day parade *** Ezra's broadcast *** Mission to Lothal *** Raid on the communications tower *** Осада Лотала ** Insurgency on Lothal ** Оккупация Лотала |l-events= * Войны клонов * Великая гиперпространственная война * Войны объединения |c-locations= * Колонии ** Сектор Дулуур *** Система Деварон **** Деварон ***** Montellian Serat ***** Plaeree ***** Храм Эдит ***** Wanderer's Path ***** Point of Parting ** Фью ** Shasos sector *** Bardotta system **** Бардотта ***** Bardottan Royal Palace ***** Frangawl Temple * Центральные Миры ** Корусант *** Федеральный округ **** Imperial Navy Intelligence **** Palace Courtyard **** Храм джедаев ***** Архив джедаев ***** Зал тысячи фонтанов ****** Башня первого знания ***** Sacred spire ****** Святыня ситхов ****** Храмовый шпиль ******* Jedi Temple Veranda ******** Hall of Knighthood ******** Pinnacle room ***** Зал Совета джедаев ***** Detention Center * Ядро ** Koros sector *** Система Императрицы Теты **** Empress Teta ***** Cinnagar ** Система Тайтон *** Tython ** Источник жизни * Регион Экспансии ** Сектор Нарват *** Система Иктотч **** Иктотч ***** Ankhela ***** Lonalaka ***** Republic Seal Mountain ***** Shelter Against the Oncoming Storm **** Иктотчон * Внешнее Кольцо ** Auril sector *** Система Адега **** Оссус ***** Great Jedi Library ** Сектор Слуис *** Система Дагоба **** Дагоба ***** Пещера зла ** Сектор Лотал *** Система Лотал **** Лотал ***** Лотал-Сити ****** Lothal Imperial Navy Academy ****** Junior Academy for Applied Sciences ****** Лаборатория перспективных проектов Сиенара ***** Имперский центр связи ***** Jalath ***** Jedi Temple ***** Kothal ***** Tarkintown * Неизведанные Регионы ** Сектор 7G *** Система Илум **** Asar **** Илум ***** Храм джедаев ***** Кристальные пещеры * Мортис ** Храм Сына ** Monastery * Среднее Кольцо ** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант *** Aleen system **** Алин ***** Aleen Underworld ***** Jedi chapter house ****** Great Seal **** Малый Алин ** Сектор Чоммель *** Система Набу **** Набу ***** Gallo Mountains ***** Великие травяные равнины ***** Озёрный край ***** Река Соллеу ***** Ото-Гунга ****** City Bigspace ****** Otho Gunga Garden ****** Otoh Villages ****** Otoh Gunga Zoological Research Facility ***** Тид ****** Королевский дворец Тида ****** Broadberry Meadow ****** Parnelli Museum of Art ****** Plasma Refinery Complex ****** Theed Spaceport ****** Theed University |l-locations= * Колонии ** Duluur sector *** Devaron system **** Devaron ***** Montellian Serat ***** Plaeree ***** Jedi Temple of Eedit ***** Wanderer's Path ***** Point of Parting ** Shasos sector *** Bardotta system **** Бардотта ***** Feng-gau ***** Jour-un ***** Nan-gau ***** Shun-go ***** Bardottan Royal Palace ***** Frangawl Temple ***** Halsoun Dagoyan Monastery * Центральные Миры ** Метеллос ** Корусант *** Temple Precinct/Federal District **** Комплекс КОМПОНП **** Imperial Navy Intelligence **** Palace Courtyard **** Храм джедаев ***** First Knowledge Quarter ****** Архив джедаев ****** Room of a Thousand Fountains ****** Tower of First Knowledge ***** Sacred spire ****** Святыня ситхов ****** Temple Spire ******* Jedi Temple Veranda ******** Hall of Knighthood ******** Pinnacle room ***** Башня высшего совета ****** Зал Высшего совета ***** Jedi Temple Detention Center * Ядро ** Koros sector *** Система Императрицы Теты **** Императрица Тета ***** Циннагар ****** Core District ******* Coronet Nova Steakhouse ******* Alderaan Museum of Fine Arts ******* Coruscant Fashions ******* Kuat Citywear ****** Royal District ****** Великая библиотека Циннагара ****** Здание Гильдии гиперпространственных навигаторов ****** Железная цитадель ** Система Тайтон *** Ашла *** Боган *** Тайтон **** Talss ***** Tythos Ridge ****** Бездна Ру ****** Калет ****** Вур Тепе ****** Jedi Temple ***** The Chasm ****** Энил Кеш **** Thyr ***** Пустыня безмолвия ****** Цигун Кеш **** Masara ***** Бодхи **** Акар Кеш **** Махара Кеш **** Падаван Кеш **** Став Кеш * Регион Экспансии ** Narvath sector *** Система Иктотч **** Иктотч ***** Ankhela ***** Lonalaka ***** Republic Seal Mountain ***** Shelter against the Oncoming Storm **** Иктотчон * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аурил ** Крон Дрифт *** Система Адега **** Оссус ***** Носса ****** Knossa Branch Library ****** Космопорт Носсы ****** Ossus Jedi Praxeum ***** Eocho Mountains ****** Crystal Caves ****** Eye of Ashlanae ****** Gardens of T'alla ***** Imhar Canyon ***** Ossus City ***** Великая библиотека джедаев ****** Hall of Knowledge ****** Палата древностей ******* Vault of Justice ** Сектор Слуис *** Система Дагоба **** Дагоба ***** Пещера Тёмной стороны ***** Mount Dagger ** Vorzyd sector *** Auratera system **** Auratera ***** Senoloro ***** Dewbright ***** Hriin ***** Acablas Ruins ***** Erkeere Ridge ***** Square Sea * Неизведанные Регионы ** 7G sector *** Ilum system **** Asar **** Ilum ***** Holenesh Canyon ***** Jedi Temple ***** Crystal Caves * Мортис ** Cathedral ** Monastery * Среднее Кольцо ** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант *** Aleen system **** Алин ***** Aleen Underworld ***** Jedi chapter house ****** Great Seal ** Chommell sector *** Naboo system **** Набу ***** Emperor's Retreat ***** Gallo Mountains ***** Great Grass Plains ***** Lake Country ***** Solleu River ***** Spearhead ***** Ото-Гунга ****** City Bigspace ****** Otoh Gunga Garden ****** Otoh Villages ****** Otoh Gunga Zoological Research Facility ***** Тид ****** Theed Royal Palace/Legends ****** Broadberry Meadow ****** Parnelli Museum of Art ****** Plasma Refinery Complex ****** Theed Spaceport ****** Theed University **** Ohma-D'un **** Rori * Дикое Пространство ** Weik system *** Weik **** Fume **** Madlands **** Ordan Spine Mountains ***** Adamite Tower ***** Crysifal Peak **** Rimesea **** Skyholme **** Sunrace Citadel **** Vossport |c-organizations= * Aleena monarchy * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Спектры * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия *** Imperial Garrison (Lothal) *** Имперский флот * Орден джедаев ** Сельскохозяйственный корпус ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Джедаи-странники ** Стража Храма джедаев * Lothal's planetary government * Мандалорские крестоносцы * Ситхи |l-organizations= * Cendiary Priests * Dagoyan Masters ** Frangawl cult * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия *** Имперский флот *** 481st Legion * Галактическая Республика ** Великая армия Республики * Дже'дайи ** Мастер-дже'дайи ** Следопыт-дже'дайи ** Je'daii Padawan * Орден джедаев ** Agricultural Corps ** Высший совет джедаев *** Рыцарь-джедай *** Мастер-джедай *** Падаван *** Jedi Temple Guard * Мандалорские крестоносцы * Орден лордов ситхов * Paladins of the Adamite Tower * Skyholme Astromancers ** Lucites * Vossport City Guard |l-species= * Алины * Бардоттанцы * Деваронцы * Дуросы * Gree * Гунганы * Люди * Иктотчи * Иторианцы * Киндало * Ква * Lannik * Нети * Раката * Родианцы * Салластанцы * Трандошане * Тви'леки * Забраки |c-vehicles= * Репульсорная техника ** Имперский войсковой транспорт * Звёздный корабль ** Грузовой корабль *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 **** «Призрак» ** Имперский планетарный оккупационный комплекс *** Имперский комплекс Лотала |l-vehicles= * All-Terrain Scout Transport * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор» ** «Hoplite» * HWK-290 light freighter |l-technology= * Atlatl * Boomerang * Electrolance * Electropole * Энергитическая рогатка * Greatsword * Personal energy shield * Plasma ball * Longbow * Световой меч ** Kyber crystal ** Lightsaber pike * Vibrosword * Warspear |c-miscellanea= * Ауродий |l-miscellanea= * Dolina * Force artifact ** Bardottan Sphere ** Crown of Verity ** Dram of Orphne ** Eyes of Laqasa ** Greelwood saber ** Grimoire of Syclos the Lame ** Herder's Gauntlets ** Master Lodaka's Lightsaber ** Neer's Gauntlet ** Taradon's Helm ** Tear of the Elders * Signet ring * Chronoscanner * Макробинокль * Nabu * Copora-Tech Thermal Cutter * Star-chart * Astrogation ** Hyperlane *** Целанонское ответвление *** Corellian Trade Spine *** Энтралланский маршрут *** Gamor Run *** Перлемианский торговый маршрут *** Rimma Trade Route *** Салинский коридор * Испытания джедаев * Приказ 66 ** Star-chart * Сила ** Vergence ** Bardottan meditation ** Noise-Dampening Bubble * Frangawl Force powder * Longsight * Sulfur inhaler }} Внешние ссылки * Announcing a Sourcebook for Star Wars®: Force and Destiny™ * Places of Power Nexus of Power Is Now Available for the Star Wars®: Force and Destiny™ Roleplaying Game Галерея Файл:NexusOfPower_Front_FG_art.png|Передняя обложка (фигура) Файл:NexusOfPower_Front_BG_art.png|Передняя обложка (фон) Файл:NexusOfPower_Back_cover_art.png|Задняя обложка (фон) Примечания и сноски Категория:Star Wars: Force and Destiny Категория:Справочники Fantasy Flight Games Категория:Справочники 2016 года